Paint brushes and paint rollers have been around for a very long time and are known to be relatively effective devices for applying a paint, varnish or other coating to a surface being coated. Throughout this specification, the term paint shall refer to any coating which may be applied to a surface with a paint brush, including without limitation, paint, varnish, stain, lacquer, polish, glaze, finish or other coating which can be applied with a paint brush.
Generally, a paint brush has a bundle of bristles having one end secured in a stock or head which has a handle. With a conventional paint brush, the bristles are dipped in a container of paint, such as a bucket, tray of cup. It order to most effectively apply the paint with the paint brush, it is important to get the right amount of paint on the brush, too much and the paint will drip off the brush; too little and the paint does not spread very far and may spread out too thin for providing proper coverage. Accordingly, after the brush is dipped, it is often necessary to swipe the brush over the edge of the container or on the surface of the container. The brush must be dipped in the paint numerous times to paint a large surface. The shortcomings of this very labor-intensive, time consuming process of painting with a conventional paint brush has led to the development of many alternative devices and methods for applying paint to a surface to be coated. For example, paint sprayers, paint rollers, and various types of painting pads have been developed. However, these alternative painting devices still do not have the control of a paint brush, nor do they provide the distinct and often desirable finish of paint brush.
Thus, in an attempt to alleviate the tiring, inefficient and labor intensive process of using a paint brush, several mechanisms for connecting a paint brush with a source of paint under pressure have been previously described. For example, such power-fed paint brushes, as they may be called, are typified by those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,829,850; 4,790,679; 4,676,685; 5,904,434; 5,071,278; and 5,139,357. These power-fed paint brushes all comprise a paint reservoir remote from the paint brush and a flexible tube connecting the reservoir to the paint brush. The paint reservoir has a pump for pumping paint contained in the reservoir through the tube to the paint brush. The tube is typically connected to the end of the handle of the paint brush and a lumen or tube within the handle conveys the paint to a paint distribution device which delivers the paint to the bristles of the paint brush.
However, these previously known power-fed paint brushes have a number of drawbacks. For one, the tube connecting the paint brush to the paint reservoir can be a nuisance because it gets in the way of the painting motion and makes it harder to perform the typical back and forth painting strokes. In addition, the paint distribution devices are ineffective for various reasons. For example, the paint spouts disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,829,850, extend only to the upper end of the bristles. This creates problems with dripping and the flow of the paint to the lower end of the bristles and application to a surface being coated. And for those distribution devices which do extend to near the lower end of the bristles, the devices tend to inhibit the proper flexure of the bristles during painting. For instance, the distribution devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,676,685 and 4,790,679 are wide, flat inserts with a plurality of opening near the lower (or distal) end. Although the inserts are disclosed as being flexible, it can be seen that such a device is very stiff in the transverse direction (i.e. the insets flex along with the bristles when bent by using the wide plane of the brush, but is very stiff when bent by using the narrow edge of the brush). It is common to use the edge of a paint brush to paint smaller and narrower surface areas.
Accordingly, there is need for powered painting systems having powered paint brushes and/or powered paint rollers which overcome the shortcomings and disadvantages of previous devices.